This invention refers to a container for housing fishing plugs and lure devices in a convenient accessable place and in particular to a container for maintaining fishing plug and lure devices in an orderly organized manner so as to provide easy and simple access thereto.
In the fishing game, be it for sport or business, the fishing plugs and lures carried by the fisherman are generally in a bag, box or container and generally the lines forming a part of the lure and plug become entangled, sometimes to the extent that much time and patience is lost in dis-entangling the lines. Sometimes the lines even get broken. Further the fishing boxes and bags do not allow for leaders which vary in length, a must when many different types of lures and plugs are used.
During the remainder of the description, when referring to lures it will be understood that plugs, where possible, are also indicated. A plug is a type of lure that floats whereas another form of lure is one that is solid and is for the purpose of adding weight to the fishing line.